No era su tipo
by Enfance
Summary: DaphnexVelma. "A Velma no le gustaba Shaggy, por mucho que la pelirroja intentara emparejarlos. Sencillamente, Shaggy no era su tipo."
• **Disclaimer:** _Scooby Doo_ no me pertenece.
• **Fandom:** Scooby Doo. • **Pairing's:** Daphne/Velma, Fred/Daphne, Shaggy/Velma —porque Daphne es muy buena fangirl—.  
• **Advertencias:** AU, fem-slash.  
• **Summary:** _"A Velma no le gustaba Shaggy, por mucho que la pelirroja intentara emparejarlos. Sencillamente, Shaggy no era su tipo."_

* * *

 **No es su tipo.**

—Entonces, ¿no saldrás con él esta noche?

Velma Dinkley largó el décimo suspiro en lo que llevaba de hora. Si había debía recalcar de la personalidad de Daphne, su mejor amiga desde hacía once años, es que la pelirroja nunca parecía cansarse de algo hasta lograrlo. La misión del día parecía ser que la de anteojos respondiese un _sí_ a la dichosa pregunta que llevaba formulando durante la clase de literatura avanzada.

—No, Daph. Sabes que Shaggy es solo un buen amigo.

La otra muchacha chasqueó con la lengua, no muy contenta con la contestación. Velma no entendía cuál era la manía de ella por querer que saliese con Norville Rogers, más conocido como Shaggy en la preparatoria. Le parecía absurdo e innecesario forzarlos a salir en una cita, sabiendo que a Velma no le agradaban esas cosas. La castaña entraba, más bien, en el prototipo de chica incomprendida que prefería quedarse en casa leyendo que alcoholizándose en una fiesta.

Todavía no comprendía cómo ellas dos eran tan cercanas.

Decidió dejar de pensar en el asunto, volviendo a concentrarse en la importante lectura de _Romeo y Julieta_ ; no quería ser una de esas desafortunadas estudiantes obligadas a retratar el amor prohibido entre adolescentes estúpidos, solo por no entregar el ensayo a tiempo. Echó otro suspiro. Los métodos de castigo del profesor Harris eran muy singulares...

Notó distraída a su pelirroja compañera, la vio pensativa, con un par de dedos bajo el definido mentón. Velma apartó la mirada rápidamente, no quería que su mejor amiga se diese cuenta de que la estaba _mirando_. Además, alguien debía ocuparse del trabajo, ¿no? Finalmente, volcó su atención en las preguntas acerca del libro, atendiendo de vez en cuando a escribir apuntes de lo que alegaba el profesor.

—¿Vel?

—¿Hmh?

Daphne parecía haber vuelto a razonar con normalidad, y observaba con un bonito ceño fruncido a la empollona luego de decir el apodo que le había puesto desde pequeñas. Al ver que la castaña le devolvía la mirada, la pelirroja soltó un bufido para demostrar que estaba la cosa iba _en serio_.

—Ya sé lo que te ocurre con Shaggy —habló nuevamente sin molestarse en bajar el tono de voz, y Velma agradeció a todos los cielos que el maestro hubiese salido por unos momentos de la clase—, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. A mí también me ha pasado, como a todos. Es algo natural, no te asustes.

El corazón de la de gafas dio un vuelco. _¿Eh?_ ¿Daphne estaba hablando de...? Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ante la sola idea que rondaba por su cabeza. ¿Daphne se habría dado cuenta?

—Estás **nerviosa** , lo sé. Eso sucede cuando alguien te gusta mucho.

Velma respiró profundamente, soltando una risa nerviosa para no alarmar a la pelirroja, mientras intentaba calmar las ansias de su alborotada mente y su aún más loco corazón, que latía a una velocidad casi peligrosa. Por fortuna, el sonrojo había desaparecido, aunque todavía sentía un poco de calor. Mal día para salir con un suéter que le tapaba todo el cuello y que parecía no querer dejarla respirar...

Mientras tanto, Daphne seguía con su parloteo.

—A lo mejor es porque no has salido con muchas personas, o porque Shaggy te gusta más que otros chicos. Yo tenía muchas mariposas en el estómago cuando comenzaba a salir con Fred, aún las tengo pero aprendí a no mostrarme nerviosa frente a él... ¡yo te ayudaré a salir con Shaggy y perder esa timidez! Tengo un vestido lindísimo que te quedará genial, es de color naranja, ¡tu favorito! Y, ¿me dejarás maquillarte? Me muero por quitarte esos lentes y poder aplicarte rímel... Oye, Vel, ¿te pasa algo?

La mencionada escondió su rostro tras el ejemplar del libro de William Shakespeare, sabía que terminaría poniéndose roja de nuevo. Asintió en cuanto se calmó un poco y encaró a la confundida Daphne, que ya no parecía tan emocionada como antes, si no más bien preocupada.

—Es que... no me siento nerviosa junto a Shaggy. Ni siento mariposas. Ni siquiera sé si me parece —se acomodó los anteojos y dijo la siguiente palabra como si le costara— guapo.

La pelirroja volvió a chasquear la lengua. Luego, quedó unos minutos en silencio hasta que volvió a esbozar la sonrisa que tan bien conocía la contraria.

—Bueno, ya llegará el amor de tu vida —contestó la porrista, guiñándole un ojo justo cuando el profesor entraba por la puerta y retomaba la clase tras disculparse por unos breves momentos.

Dinkley sonrió forzosamente. No creía que fuese a encontrar al amor de su vida, o siquiera a alguien de su tipo. Después de todo, todo lo que más quería lo tenía a su lado, y se llamaba Daphne Blake.

* * *

 **Notas finales de la autora:** ¡Finalmente lo terminé! Realmente, me costó mucho hacer este one-shot, nunca había hecho uno antes del fandom de Scooby Doo pero, como era de mis caricaturas favoritas de pequeña, quería comenzar con el mismo y, ¿qué mejor que una pairing yuri? El Delma es precioso, no se sorprendan si me ven publicando más one-shots de esta maravillosa pareja~ En fin, espero que al menos le haya gustado a alguien —es mi primer fic, ténganme piedad ;v;— y, recuerden: _Un review hace muy feliz a Sora~_

 **¡Au revoir!**


End file.
